1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a drum type washing machine having an improved tub configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines carry out washing, rinsing and dehydrating processes, to remove contaminants adhered to laundry using interaction of water and detergent. The washing machines may be classified into a cylindrical drum type, an agitator type, and a pulsator type, based on washing methods thereof.
In a drum type washing machine, structural strength of a tub may be important to support a load of laundry when the laundry is rotated at a high speed along with a drum. To enhance the strength of the tub, a rear wall of the tub has conventionally been fabricated with a complicated convex and concave inner surface.